Inside the mind of Maya
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: The title says it all. This is a birthday gift for a good friend of mine, Pebblemist of LightClan. She is amazing. :D Please read and review!


**Author's Note: Hi! So, yesterday, was a very special day for my close friend, Pebblemist of LightClan. It's her birthday! This is my gift to her. And also you reading this. A ton of people want me to do Maya's pov, so here it is! (Finally) I present proudly, inside the mind of Maya.**

So, apparently, a whole bunch of weirdos wanna see what goes on in my brain. First, stalk much? And second, I'm guessing they have WAY too much time on their hands.

Anyway, I'm in my room, painting.

The wall.

Painting has become a stress reliever for me, and right now, I'm what some might call a "stress case".

We have bills to pay that we don't have money for, I'm failing in school, There is a big test coming up, and in an effort to help me, Riley has been forcing me to study. I don't wanna let her down, the art teacher wants a piece from me in the art show, and Mr. Matthews wants me to follow around Bucky Mcboingboing and Riley to make sure nothing happens. Ugh... So much to do... So little desire to do it.

Granny is asleep in the living room, snoring loudly. She volunteers often to 'look after' me, but I think its because she wants to nap...

Anyway, I'm painting a mural. It's gonna go all around the room.

On the walls, there will be a story of sorts. The pictures will tell all my best stories and adventures and memories.

So far, I've painted me, standing tall in the right hand corner, as tall as I could at age six any way.

I'm holding (Aka licking) a beater covered in dough from our old electric hand mixer.

This memory shows the times I used to bake with Granny, before she went all... loony. We used to bake double chocolate chip cookies, which were and are my favorite.

My hair is in piggy tails and I'm wearing a pair of overalls.

In the next, it shows me at age eight, with a certain smiley brunette. We're painting our nails. Hers are pink and mine are purple. While my nails were done perfectly, not a bit of paint on my fingers, hers were done sloppily. It was one of our favorite acivities at that age, to paint the others nails. Riley was (is) always great at painting nails, where as me, I didnt have the attention span for it, so I always rushed through it.

The next, which is one of my favorites, is a small picture in the left hand corner. It is a picture of a cowboy, lasso, hat and all, sitting with a girl in his lap. The girl has a large red-pink heart on her chest. Riley and her cowboy. Ooh! That sounds like a movie title: The Cowboy and his heart.

They are gonna be together forever. I just know it, and as annoying as Hopalong is, he makes Riley smile. Like, TRULY smile. She has a few different smiles.

1. The I'm-gonna-fix-it smile

2. The I'm-way-unsure-of-myself smile

and 3, her real smile. It's my favorite.

If he makes my little plant happy, then I suppose that I can tolerate him. Besides, the names Sundance and Little Plant seem to go together.

The one above it, is a picture of Mr. Matthews holding a phone in one hand and a set of pencils and assorted art supplies in the other.

I remember his reasoning for the objects. He wanted me to be his spy when Riley was around Lucas. So he bought me a phone. And then, for the colored pencils, he told me, "If something beautiful happens, paint me a picture."

I laugh to myself, remebering all these things. Some were long ago, and others are recent, but they are my favorite things to think about.

In another picture, it shows two parts.

In the first, it shows a scary looking monster mutt thing, and in the next, it's just Farkle.

Not frightening or scary in any way.

I like that picture.

This is a peek into my life. Into my story.

My story isn't perfect, not by a long shot, but somehow, that's okay. I suppose 'perfect' is overated anyway. My life is insane, and chaotic, and crowded, and sometimes lonely, and ironic, and strange, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was built for this life, and I'm excited to see the ending, to see how this crazy story plays out.

**Author's Note: Hey! How was that? Is she in character? I really tried hard with this one. :) I hope it shows... Please review and wish Pebble the happiest of birthdays! :D**

**Xoxoxo, Bethany.**


End file.
